The purpose of this project is to examine the relationship between the incidence of Human Immunodeficiency Virus infection, Sexually Transmitted Disease infections, pregnancy, abortion in teenagers in North Carolina, and socioeconomic status. The study will analyze statistical information involving these conditions, in relation to the percent person below the defined United States poverty level in 1990 in each of the counties in North Carolina.